


In The Light

by MarleeBelle1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Feels, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Deals With Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: Just a quick drabble of how Sam looks back at his life. *Mostly sad fluff*





	In The Light

Sam loved the light; in the light the vision of Jess's burning body clinging to the ceiling is only a vague memory. Instead of the constant nightmare that was guilt plaguing him every time he closed his eyes. In the light he saw Dean, his big brother, his hero. In the dark he saw Dean, his big brother, his hero being clawed and gutted by hell hounds as he is stuck able to do nothing but watch in horror as the last of his family is taken from him. In the dark Sam blames himself for the death of his brother, mother, and father, him being the "chosen one" and all. In the light Sam forgets the hurt he has inflicted on people thinking he was in the right, and in the light Sammy can truly learn to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just got really angsty and needed a positive outlet! -Marlee


End file.
